


Am Yisrael Chai

by masquerade97



Series: נקם [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Antisemitism, Episode: s12e05 The One You've Been Waiting For, Gen, Nazis, also dead nazis, jewish!ellie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquerade97/pseuds/masquerade97
Summary: A totally self-indulgent rewrite of s12e05 because I hated it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "The One You've Been Waiting For"  
> lol nope. i wrote a lot about why i hated this episode, and i decided to rewrite the events to be less gross. this is totally self-indulgent. enjoy

Ellie was numb. Sure, she’d known her life had been less than stellar recently, but there was no way _this_ was true.

She sat and waited for her mom to text her back, almost shaking. Maybe she was just kidding herself, but she was sure that Neo-Nazi punk was lying. She and her mom both had dark hair. She and her dad were both good at English, and he always boasted that she’d gotten her athletic ability from him. She had been proud to run all-state like he had. Her parents had named her Eleanor for her dad’s mom, and had given her the Hebrew name Tikva like her mom’s mom.

By the time Ellie’s phone buzzed in her hand, she’d calmed herself down, convinced herself that what’s-his-face out there didn’t know what he was talking about. She opened the message without thinking and froze as soon as she read it.

_Call us_

Call? No, that couldn’t be right. Ellie rechecked the contact that had sent the text and felt her stomach drop even further when the implication hit her.

She was adopted, and that probably meant that the Nazis were right about this. Just thinking it made her want to vomit. She wanted to scrub her DNA clean and start over. She was in tears and on the verge of hyperventilating when Sam walked in and she showed him the text message.

Sam sat next to her, and Ellie could just _tell_ he was going to try to comfort her. She wanted to tell him not to bother.

“I know it’s hard to believe this right now,” Sam said. “But, it will get easier. Trust me, I’ve been there.”

 “Oh, right. Did someone want to use you to resurrect _Adolf Hitler?_ ”

“Uh, w-” Sam drew back slightly. “No, not exactly.”

“There you go.”

“But they did want me to bring back Lucifer,” Sam continued, and Ellie could tell he was trying to be helpful, trying to empathize. “I was his vessel-”

Ellie barked a humorless laugh. “You almost, _almost_ had me with Hitler,” she said, her words biting. “If this is a thing, then fine, I guess. But Lucifer? _Really?_ Your devil? Don’t try that with me, okay?” Ellie’s fists were clenched at her sides. “Even if you’re telling the truth, Lucifer is a myth – he’s fantastical. Hitler _actually_ killed my _actual_ family. I’ve dealt with neo-Nazis and antisemites my whole life, since I was in Elementary school and a kid in my class told me I was going to Hell because I didn’t believe in Jesus. And now this society of Nazis wants to use me to bring back _Adolf Hitler_. And if they know all this about me, they know I’m Jewish. I know how this ends for me.”

Ellie finally paused and glared at Sam. She waited for an answer, any kind of answer, but she wasn’t surprised to see that Sam seemed to be struggling to find something to say that would be comforting.

“We’re not going to let that happen to you,” Sam finally said.

“What, you gonna let me hide in your attic?” Ellie asked bitterly.

“Nobody’s hiding in anyone’s attic,” Dean said, stepping inside with a glance over his shoulder at Christoph, still tied to his chair. “We’re not letting it get that far.”

“Well that’s comforting,” Ellie said. “How’re you planning on stopping them?”

“Shoot ‘em. Burn ‘em,” Dean said. “Simple.”

“Oh, sure, when you say it like that,” Ellie said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“We’ve dealt with them before,” Sam supplied. At the look Ellie gave him, he added, “The Thule, I mean. Not… You know – not neo-Nazis.”

“I’m the only one who gets to deal with them,” Ellie said dryly. “Lucky me.”

“Look,” Dean said, kneeling in front of her so he could look her in the eye. “This is the situation we have, and we aren’t going to let them take you, okay?”

“And what about tomorrow, huh? And the next day? When I pass these guys on the way to work? What then?”

Dean was quiet a moment before he shook his head and looked away. “Well, there’s not much we can do about them.”

“Just _these_ Nazis, _this_ time,” Ellie said. “Yeah, I get it. You and every other well-meaning person who misses the point.”

Dean glanced up at Sam, who seemed equally as confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean people who say they would have resisted Hitler but are mysteriously silent when I say neo-Nazis are still a problem,” Ellie said. She felt more tears slip down her cheeks, and she wiped them away hurriedly. “But fine, let’s just get rid of these guys so we can get on with our lives.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Sam said.

“And how do we do it?”

“Well, they need you to bring back Hitler, right?” Dean asked. “So they’ll be tracking you.” He shrugged. “Maybe we can use that to our advantage.”

Ellie gave him a disbelieving look. “Are you suggesting we use me as _bait?”_

 _“_ You got a better idea?”

“Track them instead?”

“They’re already tracking you, okay? By the time we got what we need to track _them_ , they would have already caught up.”

Ellie stared down at her hands, but she nodded. “Okay.”

“Then let’s get this show on the road,” Sam said. He and Dean got to their feet just as there was noise from outside.

“Shit.” Dean had his gun in his hand and ready to fire before he even got to the door.

“Stay here,” Sam said to Ellie before following his brother out of the room.

Ellie stiffened at the sounds of fighting, and the pop of a gun made her jump. She looked around the room for a way out and spotted a window near the top of the wall. There was a crash from outside that set her heart to hammering as she climbed on the table she had been sitting on. The window was high, but Ellie managed to get a grip on the sill and traction on the wall. Once or twice her feet slid down the wall before she finally managed to hoist herself all the way up. She had to wriggle into a sitting position in order to swing her legs over, and the landing was off-balance and hard on her ankles.

Ellie wanted to take a moment to catch her breath, but there was a crash from inside and she took off running.

She didn’t run very far, only making a few turns before she thought she might be far enough away. Her mind was racing for how she could get home, get her things, and get out of town as quickly as she could. She was so lost in thought that she almost ran into the car that had stopped on the curb. When the door opened she hardly registered who was addressing her before she was being pulled into the car.

Ellie couldn’t really follow the conversation that was going on. She caught the words _jude_ and golem and, while she felt vaguely threatened, that piqued her interest, though she wasn’t sure what to make of the information. The mentions of Hitler continued to rub her the wrong way and make her skin crawl, and when the older Nauhaus ran a hand down her arm, she jumped and cowered against the car door. “Don’t touch me.”

Nauhaus chuckled to himself and brushed a few wayward strands of hair from Ellie’s forehead. “My dear, I do not take orders from you.”

Ellie gritted her teeth and forced the tears not to fall down her cheeks. “ _A soyve zol id dir machen_.”

Nauhaus gave her a sardonic look. “You _juden._ I shall never understand how you cannot learn your place.”

Ellie didn’t dare change her position, but her gaze slid to the younger Nauhaus, and she was pleased to see the young man squirm. “ _A shtrek dir oyfn haldz_.” She winced but was not surprised when the older man’s hand connected sharply with her cheek. He said something in German that she only caught a piece of, but the piece she understood was unpleasant enough that she didn’t want to risk moving or speaking again.

The rest of the ride passed in silence, and Ellie was shoved roughly out of the car when they arrived at their destination. She managed to catch herself before she fell, but she was quickly grabbed by her upper arms and hauled to her feet and inside the hangar. Ellie tried to wriggle out of their grasp, tried to walk on her own at the very least, but her efforts were met only with more manhandling and a crushing grip that she was sure would bruise.

The table they strapped her to was cold, the restraints too tight. They missed twice with the needle before they found the vein they were looking for. Ellie thought this might have been on purpose.

She was sure the Wagner was on purpose. She knew what Hitler had thought of Wagner. The sick feeling in her gut seemed to be taking up residence as opposed to going away.

Ellie had given blood before, but this was different. They didn’t seem to care how much they took from her, and she felt herself grow lightheaded even as Nauhaus jumped to his feet like a giddy child.

Ellie flinched under Nauhaus’ gaze as he addressed her, and even in her current state her mind caught onto the fact that this was Hitler in his vessel. She could feel the contempt coming off of him in waves, and it made her stare him in the eye, even if she couldn’t muster the strength to put her contempt into her gaze.

“What shall we do with her, _Führer_?”

“Take the rest of her blood. Then give her to the dogs.”

Ellie could have laughed for how predictable the answer was. She almost did, and she didn’t miss the confused look a few of the Thule gave her.

Sam and Dean were in the room only moments later. Ellie wanted to tell them not to bother, or to say something witty, but neither statement managed to claw its way from her throat. Instead, she pulled at her restraints, wiggling to try to get out of them. Her brain was in such a fog that she couldn’t tell what was going on with Sam and Dean, but if the Thule were distracted then dammit she was going to try to get out of this mess.

One of the straps snapped and Ellie managed to free herself. She wasn’t sure how quiet she was being, but no one turned to her as she picked up a discarded gun. She did her best to aim for Hitler, but her mind was too cloudy, her grip too unsteady, and her shot went elsewhere, hitting one of the other Thule in the skull.

There was a burst of action after that, with Dean managing to get a gun and start shooting. It was chaos, and Ellie only just managed to keep her focus on Hitler. Thankfully he seemed to have lost track of her.

“Wait!” Ellie shouted, as Dean raised his gun to the monster in front of him.

Dean hesitated, uncertain, his gaze flicking between Ellie and Hitler. “What’s the problem?”

“The girl wants to save her uncle,” Hitler said with a smug look. “Perhaps the _juden_ are good for something after all.”

“I don’t want to save you,” Ellie said, taking a step forward. She felt blood run down her hand, and wondered when she’d lost the needle that’d been draining her. “I want to shoot you myself.”

Hitler finally turned to acknowledge the girl who was threatening him. “You?” he asked, his smug look unrelenting, even among all his dead men.

“Me,” Ellie said. She had her gun raised, steadier than it had been. “You killed my people, my _family_ , and never answered for it. And now you’ll answer to me.” She didn’t wait to hear his response, pulling the trigger as he opened his mouth to speak. A morbid satisfaction came over her when his body hit the ground with a dull _thud_ , and she had to restrain herself to keep from firing at him again, just because she could.

She didn’t have much time to enjoy her victory; the lack of blood was catching up with her again, and now she didn’t even have the adrenaline to help hold her up. Sam was close enough to catch her before she fell. She watched while Sam and Dean gathered the bodies together and burned them.

“How’re you feeling?” Sam asked, kneeling beside her after the funeral pyre had burned itself to ash and the bodies were nothing more than charred skeletons.

“Better,” Ellie replied. Her hand had stopped bleeding, and she didn’t feel quite so dizzy

“Come on, we’ll get you something to eat in the car,” Sam said. He stood and held out a hand for Ellie, who waved him off and shoved herself unsteadily to her feet. He stuck close to her as they walked out anyway, just in case.

When they reached the car, Ellie drew back in confusion at the sight of Dean letting Christoph out, presumably to let him go. Ellie had stashed her gun in her pocket, and now she pulled it out, aiming it at the younger Nauhaus.

“Whoa, hey, put that down,” Dean said, holding a hand out across the hood of the car as if to fend her off. “We had a deal.”

“You made a _deal_ with a _Nazi?_ ” Ellie demanded, not dropping her gun.

“He knew where to find you,” Sam said. “He helped us.”

Ellie felt Sam’s hand on her shoulder and she shrugged him off. “Touch me again and I’ll shoot you too,” she said coldly. “He’s a _Nazi_.”

“I helped save you,” Christoph protested. “They wouldn’t have found you without me.”

“The last thing I need is to owe my life to a Nazi,” Ellie said forcefully. “My _bubbeh_ always said _a chazer bleibt a chazer_ – a pig remains a pig. So unless you can give me a _really_ good reason for not killing you right now, you have ten seconds to live.”

“I’m not like them,” Christoph said, his hands now raised defensively in front of himself. His gaze was locked on the muzzle of the gun in Ellie’s hands. “Okay, it always felt wrong. I couldn’t do it anymore. I gave up my father’s men – I killed one of them. A-and I know how to find them. They won’t trust me anymore but I can start getting rid of them myself.”

The four of them were frozen around the car for several seconds until Ellie finally lowered her gun. “I will find a way to keep track of you,” she said in an even tone. “And if you slip up, mark my words, you will wish I had killed you here.”

Christoph nodded quickly and scurried away, his head lowered.

“I can’t believe you made a deal with a damn Nazi,” Ellie said, shaking her head. She yanked the door to the backseat open.

*~*~*~*~*

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?”

Ellie shrugged. She was standing next to the Impala, the Winchesters sitting inside. “Hitler’s dead, so that’s one down, I guess,” she said. “Can’t exactly go back to school knowing those guys are out there though.”

“One foot in front of the other,” Dean said. “You’ll get through it.”

“They mentioned something about a guy and his golem,” Ellie added. “You know anything about that?”

“Yeah we do,” Sam said. “Our friend Aaron. He’s part of the Judah Initiative, and he’s been hunting these guys for the last, what? Four years? He had caught wind of this case, but hadn’t had a chance to puzzle it out yet.”

“Where is he?”

“Currently? Germany,” Dean said. He had a scrap of paper and his phone out and he was scribbling something onto the paper. “He said they’ve been staying over there for the most part.” Dean finished what he was writing and held the paper across Sam so Ellie could grab it at the window.

“Thanks,” Ellie said, glancing down at the paper to find the name _Aaron Bass_ written in neat uppercase with a number below it.

“Take care of yourself,” Sam said.

“Yeah, you too,” Ellie said. She stepped back onto the curb and watched as the Impala pulled away.

In the quiet of the curb, Ellie studied the paper in her hands. It would only be late afternoon or early evening in Germany at this point. She chewed the inside of her lip thoughtfully before she pulled out her phone and dialed the number.

The phone rang five times before going to voicemail. Ellie sighed and hung up before redialing. This time there was an answer.

“Hello?”

“Is this Aaron Bass?”

A few seconds passed in silence before Aaron said, “Who’s asking?”

“My name’s Ellie Grant,” Ellie said. “I just finished working with Sam and Dean Winchester–”

“I guess they worked out my case, huh?”

“Yeah. I killed Hitler.”

More silence, then, “Run that by me again?”

“I. Killed. Hitler,” Ellie said, suddenly feeling giddy. “I don’t know what they’ll do now, but their leader is dead for good.”

“I imagine they won’t be pleased.”

“Probably not,” Ellie agreed.

“So did you just call to update me on the case? Because if you did, I’m pretty sure Sam and Dean can use a phone.”

“That was part of it, but I want to help finish them off,” Ellie said. “I want to help you put an end to the Thule once and for all.”

**Author's Note:**

> A soyve zol id dir machen - Yiddish, "May I have the privilege of sewing your [burial] shroud"
> 
> A shtrek dir oyfn haldz - Yiddish, "A rope around your neck"
> 
>  
> 
> [Come talk to me about it if you want](http://titlecomingsoon.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
